Chaos and Dreams: the Birth of Magic and Power
by carrieboohere
Summary: Three Demigods must travel around the world, where there is a secret evil lurking. Can they be able to defeat it before it defeats them, or will the Earth be consumed in eternal Darkness? Magic is mixed with the power of the Gods, but will this save the world from its peril?
1. The Beginning

**Natalie:**

A young woman stands upon the top of the hill that overlooks the camp, the scent of strawberries that bloomed in the fields and the sounds of joyful giggles and chatter from satyrs and nymphs that trot and saunter about filling the air, along with the unmistakable sight of red crimson and orange that sprinkled the leaves littered upon the ground. Dark hair is brushed behind her ear, forest colored hues gazing ahead to the sky that was painted from the purple and azure to the refreshing colors of a sunrise.

Chiron stood in his centaur form, wishing the handful of campers off to their journey to the school; a place where demigods were safe, because of the powerful spells that could be used against monsters or people who cause trouble. That school is Hogwarts. The others didn't get their letters until they were about 14, but with everything going on, they couldn't have their mind wound around wizardry and school. Who could worry about homework assignments during holiday breaks, when you were being pursued by bloodthirsty monsters the majority of the time?

Sighing as the students had started to leave, the adolescent starts to scurry to gather her things, shoving her iPod in her bag and letting out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in. She debated on whether or not to say good-bye to the centaur, but considering what could happen if she was late, both knew that it'd just be easier for her to go on the van and give a wave. It wasn't as if their bond was strong, right? After all, the girl's mother had tried to bring Hell to the surface and to wipe out humanity- who would want to talk with their kid?

Taking a look to the other campers that were managing to cram themselves in the mere amount of two vans- even though the sight was amusing, though the fact that she would be one of the many cramped teenagers easily put her to silence. Slender digits reach up to rake through dark tresses, her gaze finding the van that had some room left- it'd be best if she just found a comfortable spot- it was a few hours or so until they got to England. Thank god for the transportation of the gods- she wasn't exactly willing to take a five hour flight through legitimate hell. Even if she ran so many errands for Zeus and the other gods, they wouldn't put her in their favor- no matter how many favors they owe her.

As Natalie's about to open the car door, she spots a familiar figure jogging down the hill; was that who she thought it was? Her hand slips from the door handle, turning to take a look to the brunette who skids to a stop beside her, annoyance evident among a pair of icy hues.

"Daisy," she mumbles absentmindedly, golden flecked optics searching for some sort of message, reason for such urgency from such a laid-back girl. Instead of answering, the girl just opens the door herself, pointing back up the hill. Her words aren't needed for such an easily read message, though Nat waits patiently for one anyways. Even with a scoff and roll of the eyes, the girl just heaves a quiet sigh, buckling her seat belt as she answered once again.

"The Oracle called for you again." Ignoring the sigh that echoes from the elder's lips, the girl in the car just shrugs. "She favors you, for some odd reason. I'll see you there," the teen then stated, looking over to the brunette with a gaze that challenged her to protest. Instead of doing so, though, Natalie just leans over, gifting the other with a kiss upon the cheek.

"Alright. I'll see you there, little Cousin." The girl murmured in response, waving sheepishly as she then turned, starting to trudge back up the hill to where the Oracle waited.

* * *

 **Natalie:**

She waits patiently for the Oracle to beckon her in, and though she is able to push back the beaded curtains and wrinkle her nose at the taste of the god who watched over this girl, her thoughts are elsewhere. Many of these thoughts that lure her mind elsewhere are of confusion; when was the last time a mission was given out with such urgency? Could it be that it was a prophecy? Would it be a proper quest, with a team of people and a destiny that fulfills the world's safety in their hands? For now, all that the young woman needed to focus on was of what the girl brought her here for in the first place.

"Natalie?" A soft, bleary voice calls out from the mouth of the cave, causing her to look over to the child with a small frown.

"Yes?" Another response would have been of some assurance, but then again, Nat wasn't even sure what this mission was about in the first place. However, hearing the weariness and pain laced in the younger's voice, it caused her heart to wrench and her temples to burn with the thoughts of what certainly was to come. A quest was the last thing she needed at this time. Whether it was because school was coming into the picture or the fact that she was exhausted from all of the missions that she was sent on during this summer, it just made her acceptance of another quest even more so hard for her. However, all that the girl does is wait patiently for her instructions or of the information that pertained to this quest.

"You may come in now, I'm-"

"I'm here! You called me?" A loud, energetic voice bounces through the cavern, the beads jingling to add to the symphony of noise as a vibrant head of hair is the first sign of another entering the cave, followed by a much more quiet figure behind them. The two females turn their heads to look over to the pair of teenagers, confusion encrypted upon the elder's features, while relief makes itself evident upon the child's expression, her body slumping into the chair centered in the corridor.

"Good; you're here." The small girl murmurs, a hand reaching up to brush back dark locks of hair. Nat turns to face the girl, the confusion that seared through her temples started to ache even more so, the anxiety that was starting to pile itself upon her chest like bricks making her body lean back to find assurance in the cold stone behind her.

"What do you _mean,_ 'you're here'? Daisy had said that I was called here-"

"Ah, so did Thomas!" The first boy chirped, excitement evident in his tone- though it's quickly dissipated by the sharp glance from the blond. The second teenager just lets out a weary sigh, looking over to the waiting girl with evident annoyance.

"What did you bring us here for, Oracle?" His voice is sharp, more impatient than anything. Nat had no right to exactly blame him- she had missed her only way to get to England (safely), and it wasn't going to benefit her in any way if a quest was piled on top of that.

Dark brows furrow when another man steps into the cave- this one was a much more calm, stoic teenager whose optics flickered from each person, landing last on the Oracle. "What is the meaning of this?" The taller male inquires with a harsh tone, his hand tightening around the strap of his bag that was hefted upon his shoulders. Noticing this, the girl's eyes narrow, golden flecked hues searching for some explanation of his bag, or of his impatient tone as he crossed his arms, the glare like a curse cast upon the seated girl. Was it possible that they were all Hogwarts students as well? Considering that she'd the redhead somewhere in the Hufflepuff dormitory or that they all had bags the same size as her own, it would explain such urgency for all of them.

"Isn't that obvious?" The indistinct chatter halts between the pair of boys behind the brunet, Natalie's gaze bringing her from the orb beside the girl to the three others, lastly landing upon the child who gazed to her with ease.

"I brought you here for a quest."

* * *

 **Natalie:**

"That doesn't help anything," the brunet snapped, a groan of frustration escaping him as he raked a hand through dark tufts of hair. Forest colored hues linger on him, a small frown disgracing her expression as his annoyance is contagious, washing over her as she couldn't help but feel the urge to sigh. If one knew the Oracle, they would immediately see that the little girl never got to the bottom line- many's patience would be tested with this child's boldness. Couldn't they see that they just needed to be patient?

"It doesn't?" Confusion is evident on the younger's features, lips that are pulled back in the midst of talking growing plump as she sticks out her bottom lip, a pout starting to become evident upon childish features. "Hm, maybe I should specify, yes?" The offer isn't taken like one, however, as she just shrugs, small shoulders moving up and down as she leans back into the chair that was gifted to her with her many collapses due to the energy needed of telling such prophecy's from the sun god's lips. "Let me see, well... I had quite the vivid dream, you see-"

Lurching from her chair, the girl drops down to catch the child, steadying her with ease as such actions were now normal to the brunette. After setting her back upon the seat that cushioned the child's quivering frame, Natalie tilted the Oracle's head to take a look to her eyes and the smoke that started to waft around the room from her nostrils and agape mouth. Her head rolled, the voice of the Delphi erupting from within the tiny girl:

"Arriving at the city of love, you will find

the secret horror that lies beneath.

Venture down to the blistering heat of the South,

and you shall find the blood of the sword in a never-ending sleep.

Then, you shall ride to where the ocean hugs the Earth's sorrows,

and defeat the beast that has captured the ground's memories."

Her hand shook heavily as she scribbled the notes, thoughts running quicker than her words. The prophecy didn't normally strike at such a time- not when so few campers were here- and the fact that it did scared the elder girl as she watched the Oracle. Silence echoed throughout the cavern as the three others watched the two, confusion and alarm emanating from the group of teens- it was obvious that they'd never heard of a prophecy first-hand. Natalie watched the girl as she wrote vigorously, keeping the notepad steady for her as the child wrote, lips coloring crimson with the blood that was starting to drip from her nose. The redhead is the first to act in somewhat of a useful way- scouring the room in search of some towels or tissues for the Oracle. Finding them with ease, the lanky teen holds them out for Nat to take, the confusion being replaced with nervousness as she glanced his way, slender digits moving from the notepad to take a handful of the tissues, gently pressing them to the Delphi's nose to stop the bleeding.

After a few moments of silence, a loud gasp for breath is heard, her figure falling forward once again with the weakness that often overcome the poor child in the aftermath of such work. The teenage girl manages to steady her, holding her up as the girl has to stand, unable to keep herself crouched in front of the foreseer any longer. "Are you alright, Hope?" The elder whispers, holding the younger by her shoulders as Natalie sits her down, noticing the pale girl's shaking figure and the fear clouding Hope's gaze. The younger girl gives a meek nod, amber hues flickering from the brunette over to the group of boys, a small frown contorting her features as she stares at them.

"They- they are the ones, right? I called for them, right?" Her voice is uncertain, and a small wrench in her chest causes Nat to take in a slow, unsteady breath. Even though she had seen this so many times, even though the adolescent was used to such weakness after the task of foreseeing such a future, it still pained her to see their Oracle in such a state.

"Yes, Hope. You called for them. They- they um, they have something to do with the prophecy you wrote down. See?" Slowly, the girl moves up the notepad, so that both of them could see. Slowly, the younger's face clears, a sheepish smile gracing her features and a laugh escaping her.

"Ah, yeah, yeah! Sorry about that, I um, I got it, now! Though, there're four of you, not three. Was there- was there four?" Her gaze flutters from the elder girl over to the group of boys, who then tense up as she stares to them for quite the while. However, as time passed, one of them decided to clear his throat and step forward to explain; thank the Gods for common sense. Taking a closer look to him, however, a small frown contorts her features as the brunette watches him, wariness starting to come upon her like a frigid, cold splash of reality.

"I uh, I'm Frederick. Frederick Wolf." Even though the blond's gaze wouldn't meet another's for more than a few seconds, when his gaze met the other girl's, his own eyes narrowed in growing wariness as he noticed her own. However, his gaze of blue and gold flickers elsewhere, discomfort evident upon his frown and clenched fists. "I was called here by Thomas. Thomas Salgado, son of... son of Ares, I believe." Cue a slight shrug. "Leo here," he points to the redhead, who waves rather enthusiastically, "-came with me. I'm not sure if he's a part of this quest, though considering that we'll have to travel to a lot of places, his father will be very useful- at the very least, that's the most logical way of looking at it."

Stopping there, the man bows his head just the slightest, before taking a look over to the brunet beside him. He was biting at the nail of his thumb, evidently nervous, and paused only when silence had filled the air. Dark tufts of hair fall from his eyes as he glances up to meet our gazes, irritation fading into slight weariness, as he just leans his shoulder against the cavern wall, a slight sigh escaping the elder boy.

"Jonah. Son of Hecate, Jonah Smith. Is that what you need to know?" The boy states firmly, a pale hand reaching up to rake through brunet locks of hair.

"Yes," she stated quietly, frowning as she tosses the crimson-dyed balls of tissue into the bin beside her, not bothering to look to anyone beside the girl next to her. "My name is Nat. Many know me as the leader of this camp- though others know me only as my name." Taking an absentminded look over to the notepad, slender digits take the book to shove into her bag, a calloused hand reaching over to gently pat the foreseer's shoulder, starting to get up to her feet. Passing the fellow campers that were a new addition to this mission, Natalie stops, forgetting something important.

"Meet here at noon with your necessities. We leave then." With that, she starts off to her cabin, leaving the Oracle's cave, and the prophecy that plagued her thoughts, behind.


	2. A Team

**Natalie:**

Waiting patiently in front of the cave, a loud sigh escapes the girl as she absentmindedly paces the grass that was flat with other's footprints, eyes locked upon the ground that gave her the energy to even accept this quest. Of course, the girl would have no choice in the first place; that was the whole concept of a quest. Why it had been so sudden, at such a time, Nat would never know. The urgency of this mission was evident, though many of the prophecies that were given before this one were not so intense. Hope never had such problems spouting her words of prediction, no nosebleeds would overcome her thoughts, nor any falters in her speech- even with the pencil still moving. Many things were wrong here, but the young woman would never know of them.

Glancing down to her iPod with faint impatience, the girl shoves her device in her pocket, head tilting from side to side as she searched deliberately for the three boys that were to be her comrades for the next segment of time- who knew when this adventure could end? "Where are they?" The girl muttered to herself, gaze lingering upon the clearing that was the center of the cabins that were curled together in the landscape. Wistfulness makes itself evident upon delicate features- though she was a part of this camp, the girl didn't belong in any of those cabins. What was it like, to be a part of that community?

"Yo! Captain Nat, we're ready! Sorry for being so late!" A loud voice blares from the distance, cutting through her thoughts with ease- did he normally speak that loudly? Even with her faint irritation, the supposed leader turns her cheek, an alarmed gaze flickering from place to place to land on the first ones arriving to their meeting place- though they were still late.

"Ah, uh, hi." The girl manages to murmur, slender digits reaching up to offer a halfhearted wave; while she was a friendly spirit who wanted to try and accept everyone, it had been such a long time since the last quest she'd gone on with people. Of course, the reason was understandable, but was it abnormal to be this uncomfortable with so few of people? However, relief graces the brunette's features as no confusion is evident upon their features- Leo, the redhead, offers a grand smile and enthusiastic wave, and though the other is tentative and evidently unsure as well, he offers a slow, halfhearted wave.

"Where's the last one?" Frederick muttered under his breath, jaw clenching as he just exhales sharply, nostrils flaring as his patience is wearing thin.

"He-he'll come soon, but... what took the two of you so long?" The question is almost not uttered, cheeks coloring the slightest as she just looks over to the blond, who in turn glances pointedly to the other. Leo rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin coming upon freckled features.

"Ah, well... I- I forgot something, and so Frederick here was stubborn enough to wait for me as I looked for the last thing that I needed, and by then, we were really late. So we tried to rush over here, in the end being scolded by our great leader-" His words are cut off by a swift, sharp whack of the shoulder from the blond, a slight growl escaping him.

"We don't need to tell a story, we're trying to get going as soon as possible. Your dad's bringing us to England to drop you off, right?" His tone is sharp, clipped to a professional, business like tone. Even so, the son of Hermes just gifts the other with a lopsided grin, shoulders moving with a lazy shrug.

"Mm, I'm not really sure, though. He said 'maybe', if I was a good boy-"

"Oi," the blond mutters, lips pulling back to a snarl that was feigning irritation and growing frustration. While the girl didn't blame him very much, all that she had on her mind at the moment was of when the last member would arrive. So, instead of listening to the two bicker as they waited, Natalie turns her head from side to side, golden flecked optics frosting over the camp until she spots a familiar head of hair coming their way. Noticing this, the girl straightens her back, boots pushing her to be able to take a better look up to the other, a small frown contorting her features as she didn't know whether or not her assumption was right. However, the voice that echoes from the boy reaches them with ease, silencing the bickering boys for a moment as they hear the last member.

Slowly, a hand reaches upward, slender digits unfurling from the slight fist as she offers a wave to the other, as if guiding him their way- of course, he was close enough to see them clearly; it was probably just her anxiousness leading her to such actions. They needed to leave soon, after all.

"Sorry for being late," the taller boy started, brows furrowed as he rummages through his bag, checking to see if he forgot anything back where he came from. Natalie's gaze softened slightly at the sight of this; he had never gone on a quest before. Not that such a thing _wasn't_ normal, it was just that considering his age and the aura he gave- such professional intention and a more all-knowing gaze was an assumption of what experience the boy may have had. Even so, even with whatever he's known or done, the mere sight of unfamiliarity from little actions gave her comfort- even if it was just a little bit. Maybe, just maybe, could she go through with this quest.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of Leo, her shoulders stiffening and the cloudiness in her gaze fading as her eyes move slowly from the brunet's bag over to the other's gaze, trying her best to be a little more attentive. She _was_ considered their leader, at the moment. "Mm?" She muttered absentmindedly, a frown contorting her features as she saw three pairs of eyes upon her- was her daydreaming that obvious? "I'm sorry, I was just trying to think of the prophecy and where to start." Seeing their nods, the tension between her shoulders subsides for a moment, slender fingers reaching up to brush dark locks from her face as the redhead started to speak again.

"Ah, that's understandable; don't worry about it, though! I talked to my dad about it, and he said that if we meet him at the beach, he'll be able to give us a ride there!" Nodding in confirmation of his words, Leo turns towards the scent of sea spray, gaze lingering upon the beach that was in the distance. "Anyways, he said that we'll be hitch-hiking on a cruise ship, or whatever, since he said some of us weren't the best with heights." Shrugging at this, pale hands stuff themselves in his pockets, a sheepish smile gracing childish features. "But it's alright either way- we should be getting there by about 6 o'clock tonight! Is that alright with everyone?"

Nat's gaze flickers from the speaking male over to the two others, her gaze narrowing just the slightest in observation of their expressions, of the emotions that were portrayed with frowns and furrows of the brow. However, knowing that they would feel uncomfortable with such boldness of hers, the girl instead lets her eyes travel back over to the redhead who spoke. Seeing that no one said anything in protest, the son of Hermes claps his hands together, a grin gracing his features as he turns, pointing to the shore.

"Alrighty then! Onwards!"

* * *

 **Natalie:**

Sitting upon a lounge chair, a tired gaze lingers upon the darkening horizon, exhaustion closing her eyelids or swaying her petite frame every now and then- the long day was finally coming into effect. The first prophecy had confused most-if not all of the campers when they had learned of such a future that was laid out for their comrades. None were sure of the outcome, whether good or bad, but it seemed that the Oracle wasn't willing to give out anything other than what her lips had spouted. Not that she blamed her.

"Cap'n, dinner's here! You want some?" Hearing the boy, her gaze flutters from the last rays of light over to the redhead, dark brows furrowed with growing confusion. For a moment, she's quiet, hesitance evident as the girl wasn't sure if she should reply just yet. So, Nat's lips part, then close once again, instead shaking her head. That would do as a legitimate response. However, it only deemed opposite to the younger, the boy bringing a plateful of the luxurious meal and setting it down on the table beside her.

"Wha- Leo, I said that I was fine," she exclaimed, eyes wide and her gaze flickering from the plate to meet the boy beside her. Surprise is written upon the girl's features, a slight frown contorting her expression as she starts to sit up, ready to protest at such an action. "Don't you three need-"

"We've gotten food, we're stuffed, I swear!" Laughing slightly at the elder's worry, all that the redhead does is pad over to the railing of the balcony, observing the horizon that had now gone dark with the absence of the sun. "Really, it's okay to be hungry. Just because you're the leader doesn't mean that you have to starve." Seeing the slight huff that the girl gave, a laugh can't help but spill from him as amusement makes itself evident in the boy's gaze. "We didn't see you eat anything for lunch, and we were supposed to leave for England first thing in the morning. You've gotta eat something today, yeah?"

For a moment, the girl's quiet, dark brow furrowed in thought of the other's words, though it was an easy solution. However, instead of quietly agreeing with the boy, her stomach does instead; a loud growl escapes her gut, making cheeks flush with growing embarrassment, arms moving from her lap to her abdomen in a matter of seconds to try and muffle the sound. "I-I-" The girl only blushes even more so when Leo's response is a loud laugh that's filled with embarrassing amusement, unable to help but hide her face in her knees, curling up to protect her pride. The most she can muster is a meek mumble as a protest, instead just taking the plate in her hands and fiddling with the fork that was laid neatly across the plate where the food wasn't piled so high.

Hesitant to eat such a gallant feast that was set before her, the girl just twirls the fork between her fingers, often stabbing a piece of the steak or making little patterns upon the mashed potatoes by pressing her fork into the small glob upon the plate- she wasn't sure if the boy's words were true or if she would be able to eat with those thoughts constricting around her subconscious desire to scarf down the meal before her. However, this skepticism wasn't a _bad_ thing towards him, of course, it was just that Natalie doubted that she would be able to sit with the guilt of not letting a member of the team eat before herself, with the possibility of there being no more of the heavenly food for the adolescents- and knowing such a group, their stomachs were like bottomless pits. Even so, the girl slowly scoops up some of the mashed potatoes, hesitantly taking it into her mouth as the man stares, waiting impatiently for a response.

In the end, Natalie just offers a sheepish satisfied smile to the other, scarfing down the meal with ease before glancing up to him. Bewilderment is evident upon bright eyes, though in the end it morphs only into happiness once again, the man taking the plate before leaning up, ruffling dark locks of hair upon the girl's head.

"I see you liked it," the man teases, cheeks flushing in response as she just looks to the side, taking a napkin to wipe at her mouth. "Make sure to eat, though, okay? We need our cap'n to be all great and strong. Make sure that we have our cap'n in grand shape, remember?" Clapping a hand upon her shoulder, the man gets up to return in the cabin with the empty plate, offering a wave before closing the door behind him. Watching the man leave, her gaze softens just the slightest as she just rests her chin upon her knees, gaze turning to observe the sky that painted itself indigo, flecks of light sending colors down to the ocean's surface above. He was right- she was the captain. Even more so, she was part of a team now- maybe, just maybe, it'd be okay to depend on them.


	3. Lies & Fears

**Nat:**

"Go on inside. It's cold out."

The words surprise her, even more so when she sees who it's coming from. Not the energetic Leo, or even the stern and hardworking Jonah, but the voice was of the mysterious Frederick Wolf. If it had been Jonah or Leo, she could have refused them with ease, but with such an unfamiliar tone of voice or the firmness of his touch upon her shoulder, all she managed to do was furrow her brow in thought and let a slight frown contort her features. "I-I think I'm fine, it's not that cold," she mumbles absentmindedly, gaze retreating from the penetration of his own- if she hadn't, he would have easily convinced her otherwise.

Even so, it proves to be obsolete as the man only sits down on a lounge chair beside her, letting his legs tremble as he stretches them before leaning back into the rubber that was the back of the chair. For a moment, the girl is quiet, unsure of what he wanted. Did he want company? Or did he want to intimidate her? It was probably both, for his offer wouldn't have stood otherwise. Hesitant to speak once again, unsure of his answer, the girl just looks back to where the sun had retreated, then up to the sky splattered with specks of light. It's evident that the blond notices this, though seeing a bite of the lip from the corner of her eye and the fiddling of a knife of his, it didn't seem like he was desperate to act upon it.

A few minutes of an uncomfortable silence is able to pass sluggishly, though in the end he starts to speak.

"You know of the prophecy."

Another minute of quiet passes. While she knew that he probably could tell if she was lying or not, it'd be worse if she told the truth about it. So, she chooses the first option, and only gives a slight smile in response to hopefully assure the other. "I only know as much as you do." However, his next word startles her, even more so with the change of tone that was like a rabid animal pouncing on their prey, tearing his teeth into his prey's throat- and that prey was **HER.**

 _ **"LIAR."**_

All she can do is glance over to him from the stars that glimmer slightly in the water's reflection, a slight frown contorting her features. Was it that obvious? Of course it was- she wasn't a good liar, let alone able to keep such worrisome thoughts from writing themselves in her gaze. "I'm not lying. That- that's all Hope had written in the book."

By now, the night was in bloom, the drunken cheers and music faint in the background as the ship lulls along to the waves hitting against it. It was hard to see his face, and she was quite glad that she wasn't able to. It was evident through the venomous tone of voice that he didn't believe her, and even more so, didn't care for the answer she gave him. An expression to aid that only made her even more so anxious. He is quiet, though, just leaving her be for the time being. And Natalie prefers this, for the accusations are much more confronting for her and her lie than the silence that makes her fidget in her seat. The silence remains for a few more minutes, then an hour, until finally all she can do is clear her throat and glance over to him once again.

"Go on and get some rest. I'll take first watch."

And judging by the way that the door creaked open just the slightest and the quiet that followed after, it seemed that he actually listened.

* * *

 **12 Hours Later ;** **Nat:**

"It's just a scratch, really-" a slight hiss of pain is stifled with grit teeth, eyes locked on the nimble fingers that worked upon the claw that embedded itself in the man's shoulder and lips curled back into a defensive snarl each time she dug into the wound. "Just let me get it, I can-"

"You can't, and you know it. If you move your shoulder, the poison's going to spread to your chest. The numbness should have already spread along your arm." The girl is terse, voice hardened with an unfamiliar strictness and her gaze narrowed in the immense concentration she held to heal the man. At the least, while he was struggling so much.

Hesitation is felt through the absence of his moving, though it is assumed obsolete as he just continues to writhe about. "Nat, I swear to the Gods if you-" A pained yell rips through his throat as a pocket knife is plunged into the wound, hands that shook and clenched into his jeans freely dig into the wrist of the girl holding the knife in place. "Fuck, just let me-" the man falters, panting for breath and just sending a glare to her. Frederick knew by now that attempting to protest wasn't going to be of any use, as all she did in response was absentmindedly mutter of the procedure that she could use for taking out the claw.

It wasn't as if Nat didn't care about his protests or even acknowledge them- she did, and tried her best to slight the pain as much as she could. He probably couldn't see that, though. "Stay still-" The girl falters when the knife surfaces once again, a clatter heard as the bloodied claw falls to the ground along with the knife. Slender digits anxiously wrap around the hilt of the blade, bringing it up to set upon the table beside them- but the girl can only look at the claw that oozed of crimson and things she couldn't even bother to name. The shake in her hands was growing evident, the familiar wetness that lingered beneath her fingertips only worsens the twist in her stomach that leaves her breathless.

"What, are you scared of touching it? The poison's probably gone by now, wouldn't it? It's just an-"

"I know."

"But then why won't you-"

"I can't."

For a moment or two, all the man can do is gape at the girl behind him, gaze narrowed and eyes rather harsh as they linger on her own. However, her eyes don't bother to wander up to him, don't linger on something for any longer for a moment or two. They merely flickered from place to place, unable to find something that could anchor herself from the raging waters that were the discomfort of the sight in itself- not to mention the memories that were surging forward as well. And it stays like that, for a few moments, even a few minutes. It doesn't come to cease until the man attempts to clutch at his shoulder, the cold of the air giving the wound a nip of discomfort. "Just do something-"

"I know- just stop yelling at me!" The girl's protest is as feeble as it is desperate, hands fumbling to pick up the gauze and to continue wrapping the bandage around his arm. However, the movements are shaky and unstable, for all he needed to do was move away from her grasp to free himself.

"I'm not yelling at you." His voice is softer- cold but slighter, as he merely glances over his shoulder to peer up to the girl who attempted to help him. But he can never meet her gaze, for it was never possible in the first place. Natalie made sure of that- and both of them knew this. So he merely waits, waits until the girl is finished in the clumsy bandaging that leaves no sign of the wound that the monster _**(**_ a nuisance, really _**)**_ had once created upon his shoulder.

When she is done, his hand shakily touches his shoulder, only to be nudged away by her own. She couldn't let him touch it- the stitches and gash in itself would be opened with too much work put onto it. He doesn't bother speaking once again, for her shaky hands and the way she was so hesitant to hand him back the shirt shows her own vulnerability- and the fact that she didn't wish to show such a thing. It was confusing, really. How one could be scared of the thing that she was bathed in?

It is silent; the two are unable to speak to one another as he merely pulls the shirt over his head with his good arm, his injured arm limp as he waits for the girl to help. And she is unable to really utter words of assurance or say something in the gentle manner like she always did- this was a different circumstance, one might say. To her, it was merely the fact that her vulnerability was put out in the open with such ease, and it was her way of composing herself once again. They may be comrades for a stretch of time, but that gave no waver in her distrust of these three men. And that wouldn't change so easily.

"Thank you."

The girl glances over to the man before her, eyes that were once dazed and confused softening into a gentleness that was unfamiliar in summer flecked hues. "For what?" She offers slowly, tugging the man's shirt down his torso and settling at his hips. Fingers do not linger, they instead gingerly let go of the fabric to dust herself off of the grime and gore that the monster left upon the wound that she healed.

"For, uh, for helping."

At this, the gaze that is once softer grows weary, almost tired. Helping. It was something she always did, something she was created to do- because if she did not help, she destroyed. _**(**_ That, of course, wasn't something that she wanted to do. It just came with her blood. _**)**_ However, the demigoddess can only shake her head in response, sitting down beside the man upon the mound of jackets that deemed itself a makeshift cushion. "It's nothing," she assures the other, though with the weariness that drags her words and the hesitance in her voice, the words are not as firm as they should be. And even though he frowns, even though chapped lips part to protest in with her words, the man only clamps his mouth shut, jaw clenching as he only gives a nod.

"Alright." He starts to get up, though falters as his hand can't seem to get a firm hold of the railing, a grunt escaping him as he struggled to pull himself up. So, the girl tugs his sleeve, pulling him back down beside her. "What're you-" He's flabbergasted, eyes wide with surprise as he merely relaxes, leaning into the wall of the cabin. "Whatever." He sinks down, a long and heavy sigh bringing his chest up and down, as if it was a burden to do even that. But the girl says nothing, does nothing- she didn't necessarily see her reason to fuss too much over his state. All that mattered was that they were okay- it didn't mean perfectly fine and happy, but they were alive. That's all that mattered.

"Go to sleep- I can take first watch." The voice is weary, almost meek, as the girl can only glance back to the boy beside her. Confusion contorts her features just the slightest, her gaze narrowing in concentration as green hues meet discolored optics that were tainted by fatigue and exhaustion; and it's not like she blames him in any way for getting harmed while defending Leo from that horde of monsters _**(**_ if anything, she found that admirable **_)_** but for him to offer such a thing as taking watch in such a state was blatantly ridiculous. She only shakes her head in response, adjusting her seat as she merely glances back to the window that held the skyline in its view. Her words aren't needed for her point to get across, and Natalie bites back the smile of satisfaction as she can hear the faint snoring beside her.

They were alive- that's all that mattered.


	4. A Farewell

**Sept. 15th ; Natalie:**

"Hey, we're here!" The voice that jerks her awake is familiar by now _**(**_ it has been about a week or two since their stay on this enchanted cruise, and while at times monsters did manage to weasel their way into their cabin or even make an attempt to terrorize the whole ship, they seemed to have it under control _**),**_ the girl's eyes scrunching as she struggles to open them in the stubborn hold sleep held on her. It isn't until the sting of the sun's rays upon her eyelids does she bother to shield herself, a soft yawn escaping parted lips as she starts to find the wall so that she can clamber up to her feet. Eyes are bleary and slightly murky with the sleepiness that had managed to consume her _**( && **_considering how none of them mentioned anything of a restless night, it seemed that she had slept peacefully _**);**_ she can notice the slight smile that graces the redhead's features.

"Took you all long enough," the son of Hecate muttered, Frederick only rolling his eyes with the obvious irritation that he felt _**( && **_while she was a little tired and still quite absentminded in the morning, even she felt a tinge of annoyance _**),**_ such a strong feeling contagious as the group only stumbled out to the deck of the cruise ship. Their bleariness is evident with the uniform of tousled hair and dark bags underneath their eyes _**( && **_the girl can only dream of a place to sleep where they can rest on an actual bed _**)**_ but even then, they wouldn't be spared from the dreams and visions of demigods. Quests like these took tolls on them, but then again, many things in a demigod's life took a toll on them.

"Well, this is where I'll be headin' off," the redhead chirped, the girl watching him as he makes a bee-line for the docks. Her brow is furrowed, the girl glancing over her shoulder to the taller blond for a moment before following the other demigod. It doesn't take him long to notice their pursue, the man faltering as he only turns his head, a sheepish smile blooming upon his features as he notices the three lone teenagers that wandered _**(**_ in reality, Leo was the only one who truly bothered to make bonds, to hold casualness with the group- without him they were just three young adults who just wished to get the job done; nothing more _**).**_ "You guys," he chides, a slight grin curling upon freckled cheeks as he gives a little shooing motion _**( && **_it was quite legitimate, for both Frederick and Jonah halted in their steady strides to follow the red haired man _**)**_ though in the end, Nat can only sigh.

"Wait a moment," the girl calls out, a slight frown contorting her features as she reaches over to the man, fingertips curling into the other's shirt as she found her way beside him. "We- we need to make sure that you get there safely," she mumbles, glancing to the two who were inching their way over to them in a rather tentative way. She rolls her eyes in response to this, glancing back over to the taller demigod as he tilts his head to the side, quite obviously confused _**(**_ maybe it was her way of approaching a farewell for the man, or maybe it was the awkwardness of the two other demigods that would explain the befuddlement evident upon paler features _**).**_

"Seeing me off?" He offers slowly, the girl only giving a slight nod, sighing with relief as he wasn't so opposed to the idea as she thought he'd be _**(**_ it was more of the opposite, really _**).**_ Natalie can see the way the corner of his lips quirk _**( && **_it is as quick as it is grateful _**),**_ the smile that is hidden now gracing his features. "Aw, you don't have to," the boy whines, smiling faintly as he links his arm into her own, ignoring the surprised expression upon her own features as he starts to tug her along. "Thank you, though. Come on, Freddie, Jo," he mused, a slight scoff heard from behind them. "You guys gotta see me off." The girl only rolls her eyes, following the man as they find their way back to the school that was their second home.

* * *

 **Sept. 15th ; Natalie:**

"You guys sure you got everything?" Leo offered for the third time, Nat giving a mute nod as she took yet another look inside her bag _**( && **_they can hear the two taller men groan behind them, because time was being wasted as they made sure they had their necessities _**).**_ "Wand, weapon, food? Money?" A nod is given for each and every item the younger man spouted, the redhead looking through his own bag. "Ah, you got warm clothes, right? You'll need them, it'll be really cold in Paris," he then chides, Frederick responding with a sigh and Jonah with a roll of the eyes.

"We got it, Leo. You need to get to school," the blond states, frowning just the slightest. "We'll miss our next chance to France." And Nat only furrows her brow, a glance given to the blond at his insensitivity, though the other Hufflepuff takes no mind to it _**( && **_it's a good thing that the man can be so patient, otherwise it would have been a very hard trip _**).**_

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, I'll stop stallin'," the redhead mused, rubbing the back of his head. "Look, I'll call you or something when I can- you've got a phone, right?" A nod is given to the man, Natalie's gaze softening as she can see the man's features grow alight with relief. "Good, good! I was worried, I'm not sure if I'll have enough drachmas. I'll Iris-message you too if I can, okay?" A sheepish laugh escapes him, the hand rubbing at his hand falling to the strap of his bag, fingers curling around it in a more than casual manner- was he nervous? _**( && **_the girl can understand, even if it's just a little bit; he was close to Frederick, and usually with missions like these, bad things tended to happen. Perhaps he was worried for his friend; perhaps he was worried that this quest may fail. Maybe both _**).**_ So, the girl made an attempt to assure him in some way.

"I'll Iris-message you when we get to the train to go to France," the girl murmurs, Frederick slowly reaching over to pat his shoulder while Jonah was silent, fiddling with his phone. After a moment of silence and a soft sigh escaping him, the dark haired man only gives a slight nod to Leo, who only pouts. "Ah, phone number," she mumbles, taking out the device to type down the numbers, glancing to the son of Hecate as he turns off his own phone, glancing their way.

"I have our tickets for the Chunnel," he states, glancing over to the group and then back to his phone. "The Ferry departs at 6, so I suggest we get on the road. It'll take a few hours to get to the station." Leo only gives a slight nod, reaching over to pat Frederick's shoulder as the man started to turn.

"Alright, well I'm off, then. Fred, make sure you don't get into trouble; I don't wanna have you come back and see that you're an amputee or somethin'. I'm pretty sure Cap'n here will make sure of that, though," he mused, Nat's cheeks flushing just the slightest in her bashfulness. "But anyways; Cap'n-" He falters at Nat's look, giving a sheepish grin. "-Nat. Nat, keep those two in line, yeah? You're in for quite a trip, I know, but hopefully you'll work together. I'm sure my dad will be with you guys on this trip," he then chirps, his tone lightening as he pats the girl on her shoulder. Nat only gives a slow nod, a slight quirk of the lip gracing freckled features as she gives a slow nod, dipping her head.

"I will. Have a safe trip, Leo," she murmurs, watching the man as he rummages his pockets for a drachma, flipping it to land in the street- only to be picked up by a gray taxi a few moments later. His head dips into the window of the taxi, and with a flash of gray, he's gone. Slowly, her head turns so that they can catch each other's glances, Jonah slowly pointing to the direction towards a train station.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sept. 15th ; Natalie:

"This is a strange vehicle," Jonah mutters under his breath, finding a seat in the lounge, the two young adults following him with ease _**(**_ because it's not like they could really go anywhere else; they didn't know anyone else here, _**& &**_ it was just easier to stick together _**).**_ While Frederick wasn't so easily swayed by the harsh movements of the ship, the girl's stomach lurched and the overwhelming rocks of the ship sent her into a flurry of dizziness and slight irritation, the demigoddess finding the arm of Jonah with ease _**( && **_thank the Gods that he was a nicer person than she presumed, otherwise she probably would have fallen right to the floor in her incapability of asking for someone's help _**).**_

"How do you stay standing on this?" She can hear Frederick mutter, and her brow furrows as Jonah only scoffs under his breath, giving a little tug to the girl's forearm to lead her to the lounge awaiting them.

"You find somewhere to sit, you _dolt_. Come on, there are some chairs over there." With this, the dark haired man starts to wander, letting go of Nat only to fall back into the lounge chairs that were crowded around a coffee table, a soft sigh escaping him as he stretches his legs. However, as he notices the two standing rather stiffly before the group of chairs, he just sighs to himself, motioning for them to sit down _**( && **_annoyance is found in his features, for he knows that they probably wouldn't have moved otherwise _**).**_ "Go on. Sit."

While Frederick _**(**_ a man who did seem to have quite the temper, she's found _**)**_ grumbled under his breath, reluctantly taking a seat across from the dark haired man, Nat easily finds herself sitting down beside Jonah, giving a slight dip in the head as a greeting. Jonah is silent, merely leaning into the cushion of the sofa as his legs curl up, stretching as they fall upon the coffee table before them. The waves that crash against the boat don't hold any mercy, for the rocks that shift it back and forth are ones that make her stomach twist and her head to spin in the ferocity of the shifting in the world around her _**(**_ and she can only hope that he doesn't mind, though if she were to judge by the way his eyes burned into the small hands that clutched onto his sleeve, it seemed he did **_)._** "I'm sorry," the girl mutters, hands moving away from him as if he was on fire, fingers that were once gripping the tenderness of his sleeve instead curling into the cushion of the sofa they sat on- and though he doesn't reply, he seemed to relax just the slightest. There was a mental note in her head to not do such a thing again _**(**_ maybe he didn't like it, maybe he didn't want her to touch him- so she'd respect that _**).**_

"What should we do for the time being?" Frederick offers after a few minutes of silence, the dark haired girl glancing over to him, a sheepish smile gracing freckled features. It was a good question, though in the end the three can only dismiss such easy answers _**(**_ because the perfect choice was obviously gambling or drowning one's responsibility in alcohol and flirting- but of course, that was out of the question when you had to focus on a long-term quest that could determine the state of the world **_)._**

"Let's relax, we-we might not be able to find a nice place to sleep for a while, so-so I think that we should take this time to rest, even if it's just for a little bit," the girl offers slowly, gaze fluttering from the dark haired man beside her over to the blond demigod as well. For a moment she's hesitant, wary of their responses, though only lets out a little sigh as they merely make themselves comfortable. All the girl does is wrinkle her nose at the dissatisfying sways that the ferry gave, deciding to put off sleeping for the time being. After all, they needed it more than she did. So, the girl stays silent, watching the group before sighing to herself, leaning back to take the first watch.


End file.
